Los ojos que me envuelven
by TwoShamans
Summary: [Royai][UA]Roy Mustang es el Generalísimo, por eso hay muchas personas que atentan contra su vida. Una de ellas es una hermosa rubia que le robará el aliento, aunque su amor seguramente acabará en desgracia. Epílogo: La soledad de la sangre.
1. Prólogo: Cuando se conocieron

Aaaargh, ¿pero cuándo me pondré a estudiar en vez de a escribir fan fictions? Vale, es todo culpa de Romeo x Juliet. Por su culpa he querido escribir algo de Roy y Riza. Que vale, no se parece en nada a RxJ pero el simple hecho de ser una historia de amor ya le da cierta semblanza, ¿no?...Vale, no.

Como esta vez no tengo ningún capítulo más escrito, la continuación dependerá de las ganas, el tiempo, los reviwes y el ordenador.

Espero que os guste, es un **UA. **No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, supongo que pocos. 300 o 400 XD. No, no, 2 o 3 como mucho…

**Título:** Los ojos que me envuelven

**Autora**: Jeannelok

**Estatus:** Activo (¿es eso? XD)

**Pareja principal:** Roy Mustang X Riza Hawkeye

**Trama: **Universo Alterno. Roy Mustang es el Generalísimo, por eso hay muchas personas que atentan contra su vida. Una de ellas es una hermosa rubia que le robará el aliento, aunque su amor seguramente acabará en desgracia.

**Separación de párrafos:** ¡¡!!

**Disclaimer: **Por kami-sama…Que nooo, que FMA no me pertenece, porque entonces… ¡Oh, sé que podéis imaginar cómo continua la frase! Escribo fan fictions sin ánimo de lucro, sólo podría ganarme algún que otro review y tal…

**P.D.:** ¿Por qué una serie de acción está repleta de fanfics románticos? xD

_**Los ojos que me envuelven **_

_Prólogo_

_**Cuando se conocieron**_

_Déjalo estar, decía una voz en su cabeza. Ojalá pudiese olvidarlo, todo estaría bien entonces. Pero no podía, le gustaban sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios. La deseaba más que a nada y que fuese un sentimiento prohibido no importaba. _

_El amor que no podía arrinconar y que sentían el uno por el otro iba a acabar convirtiéndose en su perdición._

¡¡!!

La conoció gracias al olor de las flores. Fue un simple movimiento que hizo que el cabello de ella fuese hasta su nariz, obligándole a aspirar, aunque no sin placer, aquel aroma tan deleitable. Quedó embobado, hasta que sintió los ojos de ella posados en sus hombros. Por primera vez en su vida, se sonrojó.

-¿Tú eres Roy Mustang?-inquirió ella. El chico asintió con la cabeza, demasiado sorprendido y absorto como para ser capaz de reaccionar con palabras.

-Bien-no sonrió, sus movimientos fueron rápidos y simples. Sacó el arma y con disimulo la apretó contra su cuerpo. Él se sorprendió pensando que le gustaba estar tan cerca de aquella rubia de ojos rojos que tan sólo segundos después de conocerla, le hacia perder el aliento-. No te muevas, voy a matarte pero no en un lugar repleto de gente.-como por arte de magia, el estridente ruido del mercado regresó a los oídos de Roy.

-Sí, claro que quiero que me enseñes esas telas-se vio forzado a actuar él. La siguió entre la multitud, sintiendo en el costado el arma apretando contra su costado. Llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, donde todavía se podía ver la alegría que siempre invadía sus días hasta la caída del velo nocturno. Haciendo ver que se despedía tristemente de aquella imagen antes de perecer, golpeó por detrás la rodilla de la mujer y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Después le golpeó en la mano con el pie, lanzando así el arma muy lejos. La agarró de las manos y la tumbó en el suelo. Notó que todo su ser temblaba y le gustaron sus mejillas sonrojadas al tenerle encima. El cabello negro le caía a ambos lados del rostro y sus ojos brillaban. Pronto el mercado cerraría y la luna aparecería-, ¿cuál de mis enemigos te ha mandado? ¿Y cómo sabías que estaría en el mercado?-inquirió. Nadie sabía de eso justamente por situaciones como aquella, en las que podía ser asesinado por alguno de sus múltiples asesinos. Al fin y al cabo, era el Generalísimo, aunque nunca mostraba el rostro en público para poder pasar inadvertido y así vigilar cómo iban las cosas durante su mandato.

-No voy a responder.-replicó ella. El rostro de Roy se acercó más al de ella, hasta juntar sus frentes.

-Lo harás.

-No, antes la muerte.-él se echó a reír, poniéndose en pie y liberándola a pesar de lo peligroso que podía resultar hacerlo. No obstante, aunque no sabía por qué, confiaba en que no atacaría de nuevo. Posiblemente fuese debido a que podía verla en la penumbra que en segundos los había invadido, observarlo atentamente como si fuese un espejismo. Roy sabía el embrujo que ejercía sobre las mujeres y para qué mentir, le gustaba.

-Eres una chica feroz y valiente. Me gustas. Sí, me gustas mucho-se puso de cuclillas delante de ella y le agarró la barbilla, obligándole a alzar la cara-. Voy a dejarte libre, puedes intentar matarme de nuevo pero no lo conseguirás-y la besó, creyó que ella iba a resistirse y sin embargo no puso ningún tipo de resistencia. Sus lenguas jugando, buscándose, enredándose. Cuando al fin reaccionó, la mujer rubia lo echó a un lado y se tapó los labios con la mano en una acción defensiva-. Acabarás confesando.

-Ja…jamás.-reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos, con la respiración entrecortada. La sonrisa complacida de él se ensanchó, mostrando unos dientes totalmente blancos y bien alineados.

- No dije qué ibas a confesar.

-Quién…me mandó matarte.

-Vale, ahora ya sé que no fue por iniciativa propia-le golpeó la nariz cariñosamente con la mano-. Que mona e inocente.- ella no se dignó a responder. Roy se puso en pie, le tendió una mano que ella rechazó y le dio la espalda.

-¿Sabes que podría aprovechar para matarte?-inquirió, preparando otra pistola que Roy ya le había notado oculta.

-¿Lo harás?

-…-no hubo respuesta, ni disparo. No se volvió para ver si la chica que a partir de entonces le robaría los sueños seguía ahí: había escuchado la hierba, el sonido del roce de la ropa.

-Nos volveremos a ver.-le dijo al viento.

_**Continuará… (**_o eso creo)


	2. Capítulo 1: Hielo, fuego, lujuria

Que cosa más pastelosa me ha quedado, por favor o.O Me dejo llevar demasiado por esta pareja, lo siento. Pero molaría tantísimo que acabasen juntos, es que están hechos el uno para el otro¿a que sí?

Sea como sea, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, desde el punto de vista de Riza. Creo que nunca hice eso, es que es más fácil controlar a Roy porque es pura actividad y puedo escribir sus emociones más fácilmente.

Gracias por el review

**Título:** Los ojos que me envuelven

**Autora**: Jeannelok

**Estatus:** Activo

**Pareja principal:** Roy Mustang X Riza Hawkeye

**Trama: **Universo Alterno. Roy Mustang es el Generalísimo, por eso hay muchas personas que atentan contra su vida. Una de ellas es una hermosa rubia que le robará el aliento, aunque su amor seguramente acabará en desgracia.

**Disclaimer: **Por kami-sama…Que nooo, que FMA no me pertenece, porque entonces… ¡Oh, sé que podéis imaginar cómo continua la frase! Escribo fan fictions sin ánimo de lucro, sólo podría ganarme algún que otro review y tal…

_**Los ojos que me envuelven **_

_Capítulo 1_

_**Hielo, fuego, lujuria**_

_No sabía si era un odio desenfrenado o un amor enfermizo, pero necesitaba sentir su piel contra la de ella, enredar los dedos en su cabello negro y continuar besándolo y arrastrarse al placer de la noche por siempre. A la vez detestaba aquellas sonrisas triunfantes, aquel gesto endemoniadamente sensual, sufrir en cuerpo y en alma por su ternura._

_Y de nuevo recordaba cuánto lo amaba, maldita sea. _

_Debía matarlo o cada vez sería más y más débil._

Riza Hawkeye dejó de acariciarse los dedos cuando llegó al cuartel, no quería que nadie sospechase. Además el problema sería el jefe, ya que no había cumplido la misión. Respiró hondo un par de veces y llamó a la gran puerta que se imponía delante de ella. Una voz le dio permiso para entrar y ella agachó la cabeza tanto que parecía no tener cuello. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y esperó la reprimenda.

-¿Por qué no está muerto?-fue lo primero que dijo su jefe. Gluttony era de dimensiones enormes hacia los lados, pues de altura era básicamente bajito. A pesar de ello, imponía ya que devoraba todo lo que hallaba cerca, inclusive personas enteras.

-Lo siento mi señor, bajé la guardia. Aceptaré mi castigo sea cual sea.- un silencio pesado los envolvió. La melena rubia caía a ambos lados de su rostro, ocultándoselo. Lo agradeció tremendamente porque sin poder olvidar aquel beso, su rostro tenía el mismo color que el sol al atardecer.

-Está bien-habló al fin-. Tienes otra oportunidad. Conseguiré que te infiltres entre sus guardaespaldas como su secretaria, es fácil ya que mucha gente lo quiere fuera del puesto, hasta los suyos. Al menos espero que no te haya visto bien, o si no un retoque en el pelo no bastará.

-…No, no me vio.-mintió.

No por la misión.

No para salvar la vida.

Deseaba volver a verle.

Se examinó de nuevo de arriba abajo en el cristal de la ventana. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño y ahora era pelirroja, a juego con sus ojos. Se sentía extraña con el traje militar azul y mini falda. Se preguntó cómo se lo montaría para tener que ir de un lado al otro con aquello puesto. Apretó los puños, deseando que toda aquella pesadilla se acabase. Debería haber confesado y así recibir el castigo. Pero no, por alguna extraña razón mintió y ahora sería apresada por los militares.

-Simplemente fantástico.-se dijo a sí misma con ironía. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y se puso tensa. Ahí estaba de nuevo él. Se volvió poco a poco con la respiración entrecortada y sin saber por qué le hacía sentir de aquella manera.

Era un hombre, sólo un hombre.

El uniforme azul le quedaba a él mejor que a cualquier otro, desde luego. Tenía un aire diferente a aquella tarde, más estricto y recto. Se encontraron y sintió el cabello de la nuca erizándosele.

-Mi nombre es Jenell Diermissen, a partir de hoy y si usted no tiene inconveniente alguno seré su secretaria. Estaré a su lado a sol y sombra.- _y al menor despiste, lo mataré…si no me reconoce, claro. >_

-Mm…así que Jenell-repentinamente una mano alzó su mentón y sintió que el mundo daba vueltas, muchas, muchísimas vueltas-. No tengo ningún inconveniente-era tan…no podría decir lo que sintió cuando sus rostros de nuevo estuvieron tan cercanos y su piel junta, otra vez ese tacto tan magnífico…Él la soltó-, seguro que serás una gran secretaria.-sonreía, sonreía con los ojos como si burlara de ella ya que sólo ellos dos conocían aquel juego secreto. El Generalísimo despachó a sus dos guardaespaldas y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Su instinto hizo que se retirase hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la ventana donde un par de minutos antes había estado observándose.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí…Jenell, si ese es tu verdadero nombre, claro?

-No sé de qué me habla-viró la cabeza hacia un lado-. Y aunque sea su secretaria no tiene derecho a acosarme…

-¿Quién acosa a quién? Eres tú la que me sigue a todos lados, me busca, quien quiere acorralarme…-apoyó las manos a ambos lados de ella, sus cuerpos se sentían el uno al otro a pesar de todavía existir una corta distancia. El aliento del Generalísimo olía a dentífrico de menta, le llegaba como un soplo de aire y se sintió ridícula al estar disfrutándolo- ¿Sabes? He estado soñando contigo todos estos días…No sé por qué, pero no podía olvidarte-bajó la cabeza, sus narices se juntaron. Los labios se rozaban y él seguía hablando, moviéndolos, provocándola. Y sus ojos oscuros, penetrantes y hondos como pozos sin fin, estaban volviéndola loca-. Quería volver a besarte…sabía que vendrías a mí.

-Yo…-no hubieron más palabras.

Riza llevaba al menos diez minutos apoyada en la pica del agua, sin poder concentrarse en el trabajo que debía llevar a cabo. Sabía que sería incapaz de hacerle daño, era el arte de la seducción que la había vuelto loca y ahora la sensatez se iba de viaje con todo lo que ella fue. Era la mejor, por eso le habían encargado ese trabajo. Ya había fallado en dos oportunidades perfectas.

Ahora sólo le quedaba mentir hasta que el jefe descubriese que lo hacía.

Se pasó una mano por la frente perlada en sudor y se aferró más fuerte a los papeles. Llevaba dos meses y medio trabajando con los militares, el jefe Gluttony cada vez estaba más impaciente y ella más nerviosa. Hasta ahora había podido mentir, diciendo que la confianza en ella todavía no era lo suficiente para que el Generalísimo se relajase y sus hombres más allegados los dejasen a solas, aunque sí lo hacían, y muy a menudo. Por alguna razón estaba más preocupada de que aquellos momentos llegasen, que no contenta por ser un momento magnífico. Para su desgracia, sabía que los espías de su jefe pronto la delatarían.

Y Roy seguía, continuamente disfrutaba de ella. Sus sentimientos que cada día alcanzaban niveles más elevados, cuando creía que ya no podía quererle más. La trataba bien, era dulce a la par que apasionado, el calor de su llama ardía siempre que la veía, lo sabía, sabía a la perfección que era un sentimiento correspondido y no sólo unos momentos de pura pasión. Porque ella no le daba todo y él no iba a buscarlo a otra parte. Siempre con ella, sólo por las noches dejaba que se alejase porque ella se lo rogaba, decía que si no lo hacía jamás podría volver a verlo. Él ponía cara de abatimiento de imaginarlo y dejaba a su hermoso cisne volar lejos, de nuevo al lado de su enemigo.

Se preguntó por enésima vez por qué habían nacido enemigos. Sería fácil traicionar Gluttony, más que nada. Pero gracias a él seguía viva. Si no la hubiese encontrado y entrenado, finalmente el frío se habría llevado su vida.

Frío. Exactamente como ella, según Roy. Decía que era un frío ardiente, porque se mostraba seria e imperturbable, hasta que se encontraban en la soledad y seguía sin dar muestras pero le entregaba los sentimientos más vivos.

-Eres mi hielo y mi fuego-le susurraba mientras le besaba el cuello-. Eres la única que me hace caer en una salvaje lujuria que me arrastra atado con una cuerda hasta tal punto que si te amo más, moriré porque ese sentimiento no cabe en mí.

-Pero…esto debe acabar…-gimió de puro placer.

-¿Por qué?-besó sus labios- ¿Hay algo mal en este amor?

-¡Que debo matarte¡¡Es mi trabajo!!-hizo gestos con las manos y él se las agarró, veloz. Le besó la palma de ambas- Puedes matarme cuando quieras, no voy a impedírtelo-se puso de rodillas, abrazó su cintura y hundió la cabeza en su estómago-.De verdad, que si muero entre tus brazos…no voy a impedirte que hagas nada.

Riza ahogó un profundo lamento en lo más hondo de su ser.

-¡Esto no puede continuar así!-el jefe la abofeteó tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, con la marca del golpe en la mejilla. Sentía que el lugar herido le palpitaba y sin embargo no emitió quejido alguno. Volvió a inclinar la cabeza obedientemente y apoyó la rodilla en el suelo.

-Lo lamento, mi señor.

-Tienes que matarlo o lo hará otro. Y si eso ocurre, yo mismo te mataré, Riza. Tu castigo deberá ser la muerte porque no has podido conseguir en tanto tiempo cumplir tu misión y eso significa que eres inútil.

-Lo sé, señor.

-Tienes que matarle.-iba a flaquear, no podía responder, el puño apretado hasta volverse los nudillos blancos, apoyado en el suelo, temblando.

-Lo haré, señor.

Volvió a su cuarto y se puso hielo en la mejilla. El frío le vino bien aclarar sus ideas.

Se había vuelto débil, dejaba que él venciera en todo, hasta en ese juego de dos donde la felicidad y el sufrimiento nunca se separan.

Le amaba y debía matarlo. Le amaba e iba a matarlo.

Dejó que el hielo tocara sus labios y besó la bolsa, como si fuese el amante que siempre la acogía con cariño y ternura entre sus brazos, sin preguntarle nada sobre ella, quién deseaba matarlo, cuál era su verdadero nombre.

En la penumbra, cuando nadie la veía y su dolor era sólo suyo, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente por un sufrimiento que ni el más grande de los iceberg lograría calmar jamás.

**Continuará…**(aunque no tengo muy claro cómo XD)


	3. Capítulo 2: Dulce y amargo veneno

¡¡Ale!! Ya veis, a pesar de la escasa cantidad de reviews aquí estoy yo con el segundo capítulo. Qué le voy a hacer si amo escribir, aunque no se me de bien. Sea como sea…esto sigue siendo demasiado empalagoso, es tan patético ¡¡Pero es culpa de ellos, que hacen demasiada buena pareja!!

Y además ayer vi el capítulo 21 de Romeo X Juliet…3 capítulos y….TT

Deseadme que no me deshidrate de tanto llorar (para que engañarme, no serán tan buena gente como para cambiar el final de esta mítica historia, aunque sea por esta personilla que piensa en finales trágicos para sus historias pero no desea que otros las hagan).

Por cierto, creo que ya sé los títulos de los siguientes capítulos, si no ocurre nada, lo que deja la cosa así:

**- Prólogo:** Cuando se conocieron  
**- Capítulo 1:** Hielo, fuego, lujuria  
**- Capítulo 2:** Dulce y amargo veneno  
**- Capítulo 3:** Ermitaño vengativo  
**- Epílogo:** La soledad de la sangre

**Título:** Los ojos que me envuelven

**Autora**: Jeannelok

**Estatus:** Activo

**Pareja principal:** Roy Mustang X Riza Hawkeye

**Trama: **Universo Alterno. Roy Mustang es el Generalísimo, por eso hay muchas personas que atentan contra su vida. Una de ellas es una hermosa rubia que le robará el aliento, aunque su amor seguramente acabará en desgracia.

**Disclaimer: **Por kami-sama…Que nooo, que FMA no me pertenece, porque entonces… ¡Oh, sé que podéis imaginar cómo continua la frase! Escribo fan fictions sin ánimo de lucro, sólo podría ganarme algún que otro review y tal…

_**Los ojos que me envuelven**_

_Capítulo 2_

_**Dulce y amargo veneno**_

_No podía más. Era tan grande lo que sentía por ella que sólo estar separados unos instantes lo carcomía y destrozaba. Nunca había sido posesivo con las mujeres. Las tenía a patadas, sabía que siempre estarían allí…_

_Y ahora sólo podía pensar en ella._

…_Era absurdo…_

…_Y tan placentero…_

Llevaba dos días enteros firmando papeles. Soñaba desde hacía muchísimos años ser el Generalísimo, para convertir los pantalones y largas faldas del traje femenino en mini falda principalmente…y porque el poder le llamaba, le encantaba poder sentir que tenía todo bajo su control, que nadie de plantaba ante él sintiéndose superior. No obstante, también amaba la acción con ardua locura y desde que subió al puesto los momentos para lucirse eran más bien escasos.

Bostezó, estirando las piernas y los brazos para desentumecerlos. Uno de sus subordinados más fieles y a los que sabía que podía confiarle su vida sin problemas, se acercó a él con el cigarrillo perenne en su boca para despedirse hasta el día siguiente.

-¡No vale¡¡Havoz, te ordeno que me substituyas!!

-¿Recuerda que la última vez, por hacer eso, casi crea un conflicto internacional?-gruñó el otro en respuesta, arqueando una ceja.

-¡¡Fue culpa tuya!!

-¡Suya, por dejarme al mando¡Adiós!-se fue por la puerta, dejando tras de sí el rastro del humo. Roy apretó enfurecido los puños y arqueó una ceja, gesto que desapareció cuando una pelirroja (de pote) apareció por la puerta cargando un par de carpetas.

-Señor, le traigo esto-le tendió los papeles y él puso cara de lástima-. Ahora debo marcharme, pero espero que para mañana esté todo el trabajo acabado.

-Je…-intentó decirle a la vez que alargaba el brazo para rozar sus dedos. No había nadie ya, estaban solos, podían volver a amarse, como tantas otras veces…Ella apartó la mano, como llevaba haciendo desde hacia una semana-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó por enésima vez él.

-Estoy cansada. Si no me necesita para nada más, espero que pase una buena noche.

Al igual que las otras veces el hombre quiso correr tras ella y atraparla en un fiero abrazo que la obligase a quedarse allí a su vera. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacer eso, que la vida de ella no podía domarla por ser su superior (o aparentar que lo era), que si sus besos ya no le pertenecían, robárselos otra vez sería demasiado doloroso…para ambos.

-Buenas noches, Jenell…-musitó él. Por un instante le pareció ver una mirada cristalina, un profundo dolor cruzar su hermoso rostro. Un instante, efímero, casi inexistente.

Casi.

Cuando ella se estaba dando la vuelta, se puso de un salto en pie y agarró su muñeca. Vio el rastro de las lágrimas que todavía pugnan por salir y la fuerza interna que ella estaba empleando para no liberarlas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él.

-Nada.-mintió ella. Lo sabía, se le daba tan francamente mal…Intentaba mostrarse fría, calculadora, sin sentimientos. Podía engañar a quien quisiera, menos a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-repitió.

-¿Por qué me hace esto?-la voz de ella sonó rota. Tan quebrantada que no tuvo otro remedio que soltarla de tan sorprendido que estaba. La angustia se mostraba en su rostro de una manera tan clara que le pareció increíble- Sabe que debo matarlo. Deseo matarlo. Si no lo hago…-calló unos instantes y se tragó aquellas palabras- No puedo rendirme, debo acabar con usted. Dice que no pasa nada, que no le importa morir en mis brazos, agonizar mientras hacemos el amor-se sonrojó, demasiado emocionada. Ni una vez él se había excedido y todo porque ella tenía miedo. Podría haberla forzado, ella sabía que él necesitaba satisfacer necesidades que ya no buscaba en otras. Una vez le habían dicho que si un hombre la amaba, no la forzaría. Él la amaba y no lo sabía sólo por eso, desde luego-. Que mis brazos son el mejor lugar para abandonar este mundo, que mis labios son la fruta prohibida más sabrosa, que…que…-sollozó. No podía más. No quería matarlo¡pero le debía la vida al jefe! Traicionarlo sería muy rastrero… ¿Pero más que traicionarse a sí misma?

-Lo siento- Roy estaba paralizado. Jamás imaginó que las palabras cargadas de sentimientos que siempre le dedicaba, puras y sinceras, pudiesen maltratarla de esa manera. Sólo quería transmitirle lo que de verdad pensaba…No, lo que sentía, porque le quemaba. A él, que nunca temió el fuego, la llama que ardía en su interior desde que la conoció le atemorizaba-. Lo siento, lo siento tantísimo…Está bien…Mátame…Aquí, ahora.

-¡¡No puedo!!

-¿Por qué? Es lo que deberías haber hecho hace…

-Sé que hace mucho que debí hacerlo. Sé que me he vuelto débil, que he flaqueado como nunca debí hacerlo. Si aquel instante no me hubiese dejado hechizar, si no hubiese seguido el sabor de aquel beso…Ahora continuaría siendo yo, podría haberle matado sin dudar…ni un instante…y ahora…

-¿Y ahora? Continua, Jenell, por favor. Hazlo.-no se escuchaba, hablaba impulsado por el deseo de escuchar de sus labios lo que tantas veces él le había repetido.

-Ahora me he enamorado y no hay vuelta atrás…No hay…vuelta atrás…

Glutonny se lavó la cara cuando acabó de comer, incrédulo. Sabía que algo sucedía con Riza, desde el primer momento en que ella falló se dio cuenta de que no era normal. Pero amor…algo tan detestable y humano, que le vuelve a uno débil por pensar siempre en el otro y no en la supervivencia de uno mismo…Creyó haberle enseñado bien a no sentir más cariño que por uno mismo y a acatar sus órdenes sin dudar, desde el instante en que asesinó a su familia y le hizo creer que él la había rescatado.

No, no podía fiarse de los demás, el trabajo sucio era siempre mejor hacerlo uno mismo.

Entrelazaron los dedos y volvieron a besarse con cariño. Estaban tumbados en el suelo, el uno al lado del otro, transmitiéndose mutuo calor. Otro beso. Roy secó con los labios las lágrimas que de nuevo recorrieron el rostro de ella.

-Ahora debo matarlo…-susurró, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de él.

-¿A quién?

-A mí jefe, porque si él aparece acabará contigo…Tengo que matar a aquel que me dio una segunda vida…Es muy cruel.

-Estaré contigo, Jenell.

-Riza…-Roy la miró sin comprender-Sabías que era falso¿cierto? Mi nombre es Riza.-él sonrió complacido. Finalmente la pelirroja…no, rubia, confesaba su verdadero nombre. Le besó la espesa cabellera y se acercó a su oído. Su voz hizo que la piel de ella se erizase, de tan sensual e hipnotízate que era. No lograba acostumbrarse a ese hecho.

-Te amo, Riza. Me has dado a beber un dulce y amargo veneno que me ata a ti eternamente, no podremos separarnos jamás…Estaremos juntos…No moriré antes que tu jefe¿de acuerdo? Acabaré con él, tú no volverás a empuñar un arma para asesinar, sino para proteger.

-Para protegerle.-corrigió ella, apretándose más a él porque de repente un frío la sobrecogió y supo que el final de su bella aventura estaba cerca.

**Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo 3: Ermitaño vengativo

Aquí el último capítulo, luego viene el prólogo y ya está. Realmente, no estaba muy segura de cómo llevar este capítulo, siento si no quedó muy bien, pero quería acabar el fanfiction antes del Salón del Manga de Barcelona, jeje. Esta vez tardé más en actualizar, me disculpo por ello también. Y mil gracias por los reviews, soy estúpidamente feliz…

¡¡Por cierto!!

¡¡Leí el capítulo 76 del manga!!

¡¡¡¡¡MORIRÉ como no me entere pronto de cómo continua!!!!!! Y encima la autora llevando otro manga, que como por culpa de eso le de por abandonar FMA o acabarlo de manera precipitada la secuestro y amenazo (¿a que me ayudaríais?). Y la odio, porque dibuja muy bien, hace estupendas historias y me encantan sus personajes. Lo sé, los celos son muy malos, pero… pero…¡¡Jo!!

Mientras me pudro en mi desesperación, ahí tenéis el capítulo 3.

**Título:** Los ojos que me envuelven

**Autora**: Jeannelok

**Estatus:** Activo

**Pareja principal:** Roy Mustang X Riza Hawkeye

**Trama: **Universo Alterno. Roy Mustang es el Generalísimo, por eso hay muchas personas que atentan contra su vida. Una de ellas es una hermosa rubia que le robará el aliento, aunque su amor seguramente acabará en desgracia.

**Disclaimer: **Por kami-sama…Que nooo, que FMA no me pertenece, porque entonces… ¡Oh, sé que podéis imaginar cómo continua la frase! Escribo fan fictions sin ánimo de lucro, sólo podría ganarme algún que otro review y tal…

_**Los ojos que me envuelven**_

_Capítulo 3_

Ermitaño vengativo

_Ojalá jamás se hubiesen conocido…así la separación existiría._

_Ojalá el odio no existiese…así no habría sufrimiento._

_Ojalá…_

_No la detestase por quererle tanto, que mataría por él._

_Ojalá…_

_No la olvidase nunca, aunque pasaran eones._

_Y ese amor siempre estaría ahí._

Glutonny se chupó los dedos, observando desde el edificio de en frente el despacho de Roy. Éste se estaba ocupando de firmar unos documentos con semblante hastiado.

Rió al pensar que el pobre incauto ya no debería sufrir más por cumplir con aquella tarea que tanto le desagradaba ya que en cuestión de instantes pensaba arrebatarle la vida. Fue a atacar, llevar al plan que tanto tiempo planeó y su más leal (o eso creía) y más eficiente (otro error, al parecer) subordinada no pudo llevar a cabo cuando la puerta del despacho del moreno se abrió y entró justamente la persona en la que estaba pensando. Volvía a lucir la cabellera rubia, dando a entender que abandonaba la misión, que se había descubierto y que le traicionaba de vil manera. Restregó los dientes provocando un sonoroso chirrido que demostraba cuán enfadado estaba.

-Ri…Jennell-saludó el Generalísimo-, pero que bien te sienta ese nuevo color…

-Decidí que era momento de recuperar mi cabello natural, señor.-respondió ella sin mostrar ninguna emoción. No debían delatar su relación ante los demás compañeros. Por la opinión pública, por los vigilantes de Glutonny, por…muchas cosas. Pero mientras ellos se quisieran, tampoco les importaba. Así estaban, con las miradas entrecruzadas cuando la ventana detrás de Roy estalló en miles de pedazos y el hombre que Riza tenía detrás de sí recogiendo unos papeles quedó atravesado. La sangre brotó de su mejilla cortada y sus ojos se dilataron de puro espanto al entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Demasiado pronto…en su fuero intento de verdad creía tener un poco más de tiempo para estar con el moreno.

-¿Qué…?-entró otro subordinado, muriendo al instante también atravesado.

- Es hora de despedirse.-sonrió la chica.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Roy le daba la espalda, observando con atención a su enemigo escondido en la lejanía. Le veía, no debía perderle o sería capturado por sus garras afiladas. Notó la punta de una pistola a ras de nuca y sus labios se curvaron- ¿Todo mentira?

-¿Lo dudabas?

-¿Me llamarías estúpido si dijese que de verdad creí que me amabas?

-No realmente, porque te amo-sorprendiéndole de tal manera, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le golpeó con la culata del arma en la cabeza, él se desmayó-. Entiende, él es mi salvador y tengo que ser yo quien lo mate, antes de que te toque ni un pelo.

-Muy bien, Riza…-quien vigilaba el Generalísimo desde la ventana había desaparecido y en escasos segundos reapareció en el mismo despacho, con un rastro de sangre detrás de sí y ningún cadáver. Se lamió los labios pausadamente, como si intentase crear una tensión en el ambiente capaz de asustar a la rubia- Sabía que al menos, continuarías siendo letal, aunque debo reconocer que jamás imaginé que lo serías para tener la sangre fría de querer asesinarme, ¿de verdad crees que lo conseguirás?

-No. Pero debo hacerlo.-alzó el arma y disparó.

_ Me duele muchísimo la cabeza…va a estallar…aaargh… ¿quién apagó la luz? Ah…no, es que quizá debería abrir los ojos…Auch…Un momento… ¿qué es este tacto tan pringoso? _

-No has ganado y lo sabes. Sólo me has herido, por eso huyo…aunque sabes que volveré a por él.-Roy sentía la cabeza igual que después de una noche de borrachera. Se la sujetó mientras se enderezaba, notando algo tibio contra su mejilla y algo pesado en sus piernas. Se rozó la piel a la vez que bajaba la mirada y su respiración se cortó de golpe.

Sangre en el suelo, en su rostro, en el cuerpo de…

-¡¡Riza!!-la llamó en un grito angustioso, olvidando a Glutonny quien a duras penas lograba escapar por la puerta antes de que toda la milicia llegase al lugar para capturarlo-¡¡Riza!!

-Roy…-tenía el cabello largo y brillante, desparramado sobre sus piernas y manchado de líquido carmesí. Su estómago estaba perforado y ella cada vez más pálida. Roy notó que los dedos de ella buscaban aferrarse a los suyos y le dio la oportunidad, sintiendo que poco a poco ella perdía la vida- Quise matarle…lo siento, no pude…volver…-comenzó a toser sangre y él se quedó blanco, sin saber qué hacer. Por primera vez en su vida, no se vio capaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera- volverá a por ti…huye…por favor…Siento que seas Generalísimo…porque tu vida está en peligro…No debería haberte…amado…y pesar de eso, no me arrepiento…

-¡¡No hables, Riza, no…!!-ella intentó levantar el brazo para acariciar su rostro.

-Te quie…

Jamás volvió a sentir el roce de su piel ardiente.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere tenerse aquí?-era extraño que alguien se detuviese en aquel lugar donde lo único que reinaba era la nieve blanca y pura, además de enormes tormentas que borraban del mapa a todo aquel que se acercase a aquellos lares- A partir de aquí el camino es muy peligroso, así que no puedo…

-Lo sé, aquí está perfecto, gracias-cubierto con una capa, todavía no había dejado ver su rostro. Le lanzó una bolsa llena de monedas que el conductor no dudó en aceptar y con un ágil salto bajó del carruaje. Se ajustó los guantes blancos de sus manos y frunció el ceño para fijar más la vista en un punto determinado-. Tal y como dijo aquel enano de Rizembull… Que suerte la mía encontrarme con uno de sus enemigos más directos…

_-No deberías ir…-_sintió una mano que no existía sobre su hombro e intentó acariciarla, mas le fue imposible.

-Tengo que hacerlo, voy a vengar tu muerte. Ahora que le he encontrado…pagará lo que te hizo…

-_Morí para salvarte…_

-Y yo he sobrevivido sólo para vengarte.

Glutonny se rió en su trono de hielo, donde permanecía oculto desde que se volvió débil, cinco años atrás, y todo por culpa de una subordinada. Jamás creyó que todo acabaría de manera tan patética para él, pero así había sido. Le había arrancado un trozo de lengua, y con ella el tatuaje que le daba el poder de tragárselo todo. Claro que seguía siendo fuerte, pero sin su lengua era poco más que un humano normal y corriente. Se mordió el labio, observando en la pantalla al ermitaño que se acercaba a su fortaleza sin decaer. Alcanzó las puertas de su fortaleza infranqueable y los soldados acudieron armados a él. En pocos segundos, estaban tendidos en el suelo.

-Estúpido, sabe que aquí su alquimia no funciona e igualmente…Humanos…-entornó los ojos y esperó pacientemente la llegada a donde se encontraba de Roy, quien no se hizo de rogar.

-Aquí estás.

-Bienvenido, Generalísimo.

-No me digas que no lo sabes, que cedí mi puesto…Ahora soy un simple…ermitaño vengativo.

-Sí, ya…a ver si llevas a cabo esa venganza…o mueres en el intento, como tu amada-rió con sorna Glutonny, distrayéndose y dejando que Roy pudiese atacarle, dándole una patada en la cabeza. Él la ladeó ligeramente-. Maleducado, cuando yo hablo… ¡Nadie debe interrumpirme!-se alzó de su trono. Era bajito y gordo, no parecía nadie capaz de hacer daño, alguien sin agilidad que a la más mínima podía caer rendido.

Roy sintió la sangre hervirle. Por miedo, terror, sentimientos incontrolables…que a pesar de todo, quedaban sometidos por el odio.

Y ya no le importó nada, ni su vida, ni la de los demás, sólo existió la venganza que debía llevar a cabo para finalmente, poder reunirse con ella.

_-No, Roy…_-rogó insistente la bella voz de ella en su cabeza, mero recuerdo modificado por sí mismo que no dejaba de mortificarlo- _No te destruyas…_

-A quien voy a destruir, es a él.-respondió al aire esquivando un golpe de su enemigo. Se lanzó de nuevo a él, intentando golpearle con un puño que fue engullido por su boca. No podría tragar como antaño, pero aquello había sido un error garrafal transformado en ocación que Glutonny no pensaba dejar escapar.

-Demasiado fácil-y lo hizo. Le traspasó el cuerpo, Roy se arqueó, escupiendo sangre, el dolor era insoportable, debía actuar rápido o moriría sin remedio-. Es tu fin.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca-sonrió el moreno, desconcertándolo-, ¿de verdad creíste que mi alquimia sólo produce fuego y que por eso no funcionaría aquí? Que valiente tontería…No he tardado cinco años en encontrarte como para perecer de manera patética sin llevar a cabo mi venganza-le enseñó su mano libre, con un dibujo diferente al que él conocía y chasqueó los dedos-. Unos hermanos rubios me enseñaron una divertida manera de acabar contigo sin necesidad de fuego.-y posó la mano sobre su rostro.

Se escuchó una explosión, la cual en los oídos de un joven moreno, quien conoció el amor de pura casualidad, se tornó en la más bella de las melodías.


	5. Epílogo: La soledad de la sangre

_Posss_…_.aquí traigo el último capítulo. Ya sé que queda un poco forzado pero debía dar una razón al título, espero que me perdonéis ._

_No mucho que decir, tardé más de lo que quería… ¡Ah¡¡Y leí el capítulo 77 del manga!! Sin duda alguna, amo a Edo _

_¡Espero que os guste y gracias por haberlo leído y comentado! A ver si escribo otro pronto (iba a decir "si queréis", pero creo que aunque todo el mundo planetario dijese que "no" yo escribiría, es algo que no se puede evitar¿no?)._

_**Los ojos que me envuelven**_

_Epílogo_

_**La soledad de la sangre**_

_Durante cinco largos años…la sintió a su lado, hablándole a la oreja, como si jamás hubiese perecido. De verdad la quería, nunca lo dudó pero desde su asesinato había sentido el dolor de perderse a uno mismo…La amaba…La amaría por siempre._

Tengo miedo

No tenía pavor de morir cuestión de unos instantes, desangrado en el suelo por culpa de la explosión. Todavía se preguntaba cómo podía pensar en nada, si era todo imaginaciones de su cadáver…

Tenía miedo de que todo fuese de nuevo una pesadilla, que tuviese que despertar para volver a hundirse en el odio y el deseo de acabar con Gluttonny, miedo de que la mismísima Riza no hubiese sido más que un apasionante sueño que estaría rondándolo toda la eternidad. 

Su mano logró moverse, de alguna manera todavía le quedaban fuerzas. La yema de los dedos acarició el colgante que había acabado destrozado pero sin soltarse de la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Sonrió dulcemente. Ahora esparcida y mezclada con la suya, estaba la sangre de Riza que había guardado ahí dentro durante todo ese tiempo junto a unos mechones de pelo. La soledad que cada instante le hacía tener ganas de abandonarlo todo antes de tiempo desaparecía cuando rozaba aquel medallón con una parte de ella, dos de las cosas que más podían identificarla.

Cerró los ojos, rememorando la silueta de la mujer, recordando cada parte de ella, cada momento juntos. Se preguntó si desde donde quiera que estuviese la rubia le habría estado observando y dándole ánimos o al igual que la voz que le hablaba y era sólo parte de su imaginación, le habría prohibido la venganza.

Ya no importaba eso.

Al fin todo había acabado. Nomás preocupaciones. No más sufrimiento.

Ya todo estaba bien. No importaba nada más.

-¡Hey, Riza!-¿de verdad estaba hablando? Pero si ya no era nada, un amasijo mezclado con la tierra, no debería existir, ni un suspiro debería salir de él- ¿Me has observado, verdad¿Siempre¡Nunca lo he dejado de sentir¡Esos ojos que me envuelven¡Esos ojos que estarán conmigo por siempre!-cual coro del cantor la nieve comenzó a caer para acompañar el frío que desde hacía rato no dejaba de sentir y lo calaba hasta las entrañas-¡¡Te quise tanto, maldita sea¡Te quiero…tanto…!-escupió un líquido carmesí y sintió que todo se le revolvía dentro. Continuó vomitando, intentando hablar en intervalos. Y mientras pensaba todas las cosas que quería decirle cuando se reencontraran en la otra vida, dio su último aliento.

_Si sólo te hubiese querido menos…No sería yo… _

**The** **End**


End file.
